This invention relates generally to the field of automatic detection of an executing application, in particular to the detection of application usage on a device via network traffic.
Mobile devices such as mobile phones and tablets typically have many mobile applications installed on them, and these mobile devices often execute more than one of these applications concurrently. Mobile device uses accesses some mobile applications more than the others. The usage data about a mobile application is an effective way of evaluating the value of that mobile application. A mobile application developer can use the usage data for its own applications (and possibly others) to make business decisions about the development or service management of its mobile applications.